User talk:G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY
Here to contest a deletion?'' Click here.'' If I deleted your story, it was probably for an obvious reason. If you're convinced you have evaded the obvious, click the "Click Here" link above to contest your deletion. And remember to sign your appeals. That means putting four tildes (~~~~) after your complaint. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suicidemouse.avi page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Temmington (talk) 15:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin re, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Do you feel like a hero yet? 22:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Please don't add categories that aren't on the Genre Listing. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 14:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Join my wiki? http://eyelessjack.wikia.com/wiki/EyelessJack_Wiki EyelessJackFan24 (talk) 13:23, September 30, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE EDITING Thread:203285 LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:15, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh my freaking lord.... Dude, you know the story, The Campsite? I wrote it, and that image you added..... That was the camp. It's name is JNW. That story was built off of my time at there... You're freaking me out.... Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 23:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) On my mail account it said you edited on my page, the reptilian devil. What did you do?Squido99 (talk) 06:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You seem like a nice guy. Notcreepypasta (talk) 01:46, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Monstercat's MUST LISTEN In no order 1. Flight - Tristam and Braken 2. Dreams - Rogue 3. We Are One - Pegboard Nerds 4. Seeking the Truth and Homesick - Razihel 5. Another Day - TVDS 6. Dat Voices - Insan3Lik3 7. Disconected - Pegboard Nerds 8. Sweet - IYFEE, Au5, Autric 9. Dance To It - Tut Tut Child 10. Fresh - 23 11. Worlds End - Day One 12. One Minute - Krewella and dotEXE 13. Bumblebee - TVDS 14. Falling Stars - Eminence (SERIOUSLY THIS ONE IS AMAZING) 15. I Remember - Tristam 16. Black Magic - Muzzy and Day One 17. To The Stars - Braken 18. Farewell - Hellberg and TwoThirds (THIS IS ALSO AMAZING) 19. Lights - Rezonate 20. Talent Goes By - Tristam 21. Astrocat - PIXL 22. A Dream - Rundfunk (ALSO AMAZING) 23. Reasons - Project 46 24. Hummingbird - Tut Tut Child 25. Ideekay - Ephixa 26. Airwaves - Noisestorm 27. House - OVERWERK 28. Famous - Archie 29. Jurassic - IYFFE 30. Shives - Matduke 31. Precipiate - AZEDIA 32. Run Away From Me - dotEXE 33. The Phoenix - Rezonate 34. Trance Chords - Ephixa 35. Follow My Heart - Hellberg 36. Back and Forth - Haywyre Marked for Review Marked for Review is a standalone category. In the future, please do not add other categories to a story with the M4R tag. Thank you. Mystreve (talk) 14:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Rollback I have granted you rollback rights because I have approved your application. Please use this tool for the greater good of the community. And then a skeleton popped out. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 01:12, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat is running amok Drama is going on, people are acting rude to each other, hurry chat is falling apart already. Thanks Simba. Luigifan100 (talk) 01:39, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I do not see why you deleted the story There is Only Pain Here I was able to make substantial edits to it and thought it was an overall good story. I'd be wiling to do deletion appeal, but I would still like to hear your reasoning? Did I miss something? Thanks User:BelowXero 15:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC)Reaper of the Ice Creepypasta Deletion Inquiries - Leave Your Complaints Here Why did you delete my creepypasta CreepypastaMaster2026 (talk) 02:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC) creepypastaMaster2026 :For reference http://pastebin.com/2hBEmTAh (clearly QS) grammatical (it's/its) numerous misspellings, failure to use apostrophes in contractions, etc. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:53, October 23, 2014 (UTC) For fuck' sake, did you not read the first sentence? Anything wrong with this... You didn't tell me if there was something wrong with it, you just went straight ahead and deleted it. It's the admins like you, that just delete everything without actually doing what you should be. "There is a difference between being a dick, and giving honest feedback..." - ''ThatCatIsCool ~ThatCatIsCool :This might help. Also this may also help some in explaining why the story was deleted. (Rule 8) Also the misspellings/typos and the forced dialogue of the letter so the subliminal message could be written out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:49, October 24, 2014 (UTC) No... no... Let me guess! Was it because... IT WAS IN CAPS?! HA! That's fucking hilarious! Typical admins, eh? - Admin Logic: Deletes pasta for one (small) VERY SMALL reason. Please, be a human being for once. Bring the pasta back, I'll fix what you didn't like. ~ThatCatIsCool Dear Gator, I worked very hard on my creepypasta "Puppet", and I really want it to be on the site. Can you please tell me what I need to fix so I can post it on here. Thanks. Elias2070 (talk) 22:19, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, okay. I get the grammatical errors, but I don't think that the 666 was used incorrectly. It meant that guy was the devil. If I fix the grammatical errors, would you please let me post it again. Thanks babe. Elias2070 (talk) Thanks but that 666 thing was kind of like the ending scare. I can't seem to think of something else. Could you help me. Also, I submitted my pasta to WW just in case you were wondering. Elias2070 (talk) Why did you delite my Pasta? hey I was just wondering as to why my story was deleted. was it because it was porrly written, my sucky spelling or grammar? I'm just curious and how i can make it better to where I can post it. thanks for your time. Psycoticbunnyoriginal (talk) 22:56, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Scarysamuel32 (talk) 22:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Hello. This is Scarysamuel32. You deleted my page due it its bad quality and the questionable ending. I edited the ending a bit and I don't understand how it does not match the quality. I already read the quality standards and i still dont understand what I did wrong. So, can you please tell me what I did wrong. Scarysamuel32 (talk) 22:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Thank you, Scarysamuel32 Hey umm.... so I wrote another story, and you still removed it. This happened with my last one. Can you please explain why???? Just passing through Have a happy day and remember to be all smiles! From your buddy, --Muchacha (talk) 00:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Gah! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:29, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Apologies, sir. I will not do it again. ~SirLenny m4r I didn't add that category to my pasta, it was there after I added the others. ReddElite (talk) 20:36, October 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Jorden43 (talk) 13:18, October 28, 2014 (UTC)Thanks for editing my story!' About the unfinished pasta thing: Sorry for posting the unfinished pasta (Memoirs from Severnside) and thanks for allowing me to get it back (and also saying that it was good. Means a lot). I'm still getting to grips with this site, so I don't fully know how to use it yet, so that's why it was posted ''and unfinished. So yeah... That... Matata and such:) LouseGrouse (talk) 21:10, November 1, 2014 (UTC)LouseGrouse Hey dude, they banned me for taking your avatar :P. I guess I diserve it, oh well. Hello Simbamba! That Girl Mute (talk) 04:47, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Question about quality violation Hi, I'm new to this whole thing and I just submitted a story called 'Don't Come Back'. It was deleted because it didn't meet the quality standards and I was wondering what specifically it was that caused the problem. Thanks! -Robzy --Robzy (talk) 23:51, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :For reference: http://pastebin.com/6jxeCCFC . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:54, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks 7000, eh? That's quite a lucky number. (just 777 more to go... SO close.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:10, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Shriker The Plague Dog Hi! I am just curious... I had been told by an admin that I was able to repost my story since I fixed it, and I showed them the pastebin.com link and all that and they said it was alright. However, I got a 2nd offence. Wolfa1 (talk) 21:03, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Wolfa1 Just because your simba doesnt mean you can go around deleting stories! :He actually deleted your story as it didn't meet quality standards. Coincidentally your appeal] has been denied for the same reasons. Check the page for more in-depth reasons. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:39, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: AndrewtheKiller That's fine, I gave him a warning against editing in such a manner. As he didn't listen to the warning, a ban was forthcoming anyway. Thanks for being on the ball with this. Let him know via his talk page that he has been banned and for how long. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Copy for reference: http://pastebin.com/4mXm6qcs EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:36, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey umm.... so I wrote another story, and you still removed it. This happened with my last one. Can you please explain why???? Hey Simbambassai~ How is youuuu? Tell everyone in chat "Hi~" For me. Lol just kidding. ^.^ Hi G4T0R4D3xEn3RGY, I didn't mean to get rid of the credits to the person who made the story, because I was trying to fix the picture and it didn't work so I wanted to post a new one and when I went to remove the link for the picture, it got rid of the credit, and I didn't notice until I got the message. I read that i'd be band if I tired to repost it but I did with the credits were it was before on the top page, before people start reading the story, was that ok? or do I need to take it down? :Seemed like a quality standards issue to me. http://pastebin.com/0Kzb3d7L EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:01, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Whyyyyy Hey. I don't know why my story Never Again wasn't in quality standards. I couldn't see why you deleted it. Can you tell me why? NTSM6425 (talk) 01:26, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :http://pastebin.com/bp0Civ6W I would focus on how it didn't meet quality standards with its numerous punctuation, capitalization, and lack of a driving plot issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:28, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thank you. : Hi! Umm i guess i just wanted to say that i loved your story, it was amazing. And that i really do wonder how you got the inspiration to write it. I hope to one day be able to write a story just as amazing as yours. Amorisseverus (talk) 03:10, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Amoris Severus Excessive Role-playing It's come to my attention that you have been role-playing in chat. As a moderator, I'm sure you're aware that this is against the rules. Consider this a friendly warning not to continue. Mods need to abide by the rules that they enforce. Thank you. Mystreve (talk) 14:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Thespaz (talk) 19:57, November 23, 2014 (UTC)hello, i have a question for you, i was just wondering, why did you delete my story post? (im not mad, though) :Looks like quality standards issues with punctuation, wording, and spacing issues. Here is a copy for reference. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:02, November 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: So lucky! I'm not going to do anymore edits and just leave it at the luckiest number ever... Except that messages are considered edits... No!!! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) An End To All Beginning's Question Hello, I wrote a story entitled An End To All Beginnings and it you deleted it...why?----MC Chriz :For reference: http://pastebin.com/JfkYgSV0 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:04, November 24, 2014 (UTC) PLEASE UNBAN ME OR DIE Quick Question Who are the VCROC's on CPW? I need to talk to one about a certain ban. As Cleric said, its best to talk to a VCROC instead of Admin's. Have a good day. Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 22:12, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Well here's the thing. I was banned on the 15th of November by likfred for a month because "I have a history of bad behaviour in chat". What sort of reason is that? also Reading took care of that and banned me for a day. So I'm getting banned twice for 1 reason. Can I get an explanation or something? XD Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 22:22, November 25, 2014 My ban was already taken care off. Also that was before he gave me a second chance. Reading never said I blew my second chance. If Likfred said that, he is talking out of his arse. But its really disrespectful for a mod who is "mature" to sit there and call be a inconsiderate arsehole who doesn't deserve to be part of chat. The one thing that pisses me off is that Mods and Admins can talk down to users and say all they want behind their backs, but if we say one teensy tiny thing, its all of a sudden this big horrible thing.Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 22:36, November 25, 2014 (UTC) So your going to listen to a guy who literally has no evidence, nothing. You are letting him away with murder. I knew exactly what happened that day on chat, and believe me, he is telling a big bunch of fucking lies. I wasn't causing drama, some user started on me for no reason, e.g they told me to shut the fuck up and get out of chat, and I stuck up for myself, since mods did absolutely nothing, they just sat there with their fingers up their arses. Seemingly the whole of chat then decided to gang up on me for defending myself after being harrassed for doing absolutely nothing. I love how I get seen as a bad person, yet half the time I fucking stick up for myself and it gets seen as "causing havoc in chat. Don't touch me there, s-senpai (talk) 23:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:"Please unban me or die" bitch blease Video games aren't blacklisted subjects I noticed you deleted RunescaPasta for containing a blacklisted subject. I'd understand if you deleted it for not meeting the quality standards, but video game pastas as a whole aren't banned; only haunted file pastas are. Likferd (talk) 19:31, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, mate. I noticed you put my pasta (Secrets of the Seekers) in the Marked for Review category, probably because of the terrible formating. I wrote it in Word and when I pasted it on the site it got all screwed up. Could you have another look at it? Also, I don't know if I'm supposed to post here, I'm new to this thing, so, sorry if I did anything wrong. Blitzkriegjack (talk) 20:54, November 29, 2014 (UTC)Blitzkriegjack Thereturn11 (talk) 19:41, November 30, 2014 (UTC)why did u ban me? i know u probally know what im doing and its me the spaz but i had no reasong to get banned by dead and gray, i was reading the rules and he banned me, so please unban thespaz cuz i did nothing wrong Friendly Reminder If you mark something for review, please use the M4R template. Also, be short but descriptive with your reasoning. "Paragraph Separation. A few punctuation errors." would be much better than "Questionable Quality", for example. In the past, I've seen you use the latter reason, but some stories didn't reflect that. Anyway, just a heads-up. Thanks, man. Mystreve (talk) 12:37, December 2, 2014 (UTC) You can suck my DICK Hakuna Matata, no worries.